


It's Alright, My Heart Just Isn't Feeling Very Well Right Now

by nosecoffee



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Dear Theodosia Reprise, F/M, Family shit, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Philip is a smol bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6281791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosecoffee/pseuds/nosecoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“She’ll be alright won’t she?” Aaron wouldn’t meet her eyes. “Won’t she?”</p><p>“I don’t know, Theo.”</p><p> </p><p>{Dear Theodosia Reprise made me cry and then this happened.}</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Alright, My Heart Just Isn't Feeling Very Well Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> Oops.

_ “Sorry for the interruption, teachers and students, but could Theodosia Burr please come to the front office? Theodosia Burr, to the front office, thank you.” _

The whole class giggled, and Theodosia rolled her eyes. They always did this when someone from their class got called up to the office.

“Can I take her up, sir?” Philip asked, beaming at their teacher.

The teacher sighed. “Yes, Philip. Be quick, though. I don’t want you missing anything important.”

Both of them nodded and Theodosia grabbed her bag, as Philip walked out the class door.

She rushed after him, and he took her hand, smiling. Even though he was eleven and about an inch shorter than her, she liked him quite a lot. “It’s probably not important,” he assured her, squeezing her hand lightly.

“I know, but daddy’s worried about mama. She’s not been well. It’s not hard to be paranoid.”

Too soon they were at the office, and the office lady took one look at her and bit her lip.

“Miss Burr?”

Theodosia nodded. The office lady gestured for her to take a seat.

“You should be getting back to class, you know,” She murmured to Philip when he sat down next to her.

“I know, but it’s cold and you’ll be lonely, so I’ll wait with you until your dad gets here.” She smiled at him and looked down at her phone.

**Theodosia #2:** Daddy, what’s going on?

**Theodosia #2:** I got called up to the office and they didn’t tell me why

**Theodosia #2:** Is this about mama?

**Theodosia #2:** Is she okay?

“He’ll be here soon.” Another hand squeeze.

Theodosia couldn’t help but be paranoid now. Her father never pulled her out of school in the middle of the day, he believed in her education too strongly.

And then Aaron walked into the front office, and she saw how tense he was looking.

Her hand tightened in Philip’s.

“I’ve gotta go now,” She whispered and kissed him on the cheek quickly. He blushed deeply and fled from the office, as Theodosia got up.

Aaron was signing her out and having a soft conversation with the office lady who looked paler than usual. And then he turned around and smiled at her, but she knew her father well enough to know that wasn’t his real smile.

“Hey sweetheart, sorry to pull you out of class like this, but it’s important.” He took her hand and they walked out of the school to his car.

“Daddy, what’s this about?” She asked, when he was settled at the wheel.

Aaron sighed, and leaned his head against the steering wheel.

“Your mother’s in hospital.” Theodosia had to stop herself from physically gasping. “She’s been particularly unwell and I thought it best that she see a professional about it.”

“She’ll be alright won’t she?” Aaron wouldn’t meet her eyes. “ _ Won’t _ she?”

“I don’t know, Theo.” And he turned on the engine, effectively killing the conversation.

She didn’t ask again.

* * *

 

“Theo?” There was something wrong with his voice. Something terribly wrong. She almost didn’t want to open her eyes, lest she see the pain that was in his voice on his face.

But she did, and was right, seeing tears stream down his face.

She’d fallen asleep on a row of the hard chairs in the waiting room, her cardigan tucked under her head. The waiting room was cold, even through her stockings. She glanced quickly at the analog clock on the opposite wall. 7:38 am.

They’d had crappy cafeteria food after visiting her mother, who looked sickly and fragile, and he told her to get some sleep.

Theo sat up completely, looking down at him. He breathed in through his nose and sat down on the floor in front of her, carefully taking her hands.

“Daddy?” 

Aaron took a deep breath. “Dear Theodosia, how to say to you… Sometime last night, your mother breathed your name and like a flame that flickers out too soon, she died, she’s gone…” And he couldn’t stop the tears flowing now. Aaron sobbed and Theodosia blinked quickly, gulping in disbelieving breaths, trying to process what he’d just said.

“She dedicated every day to you,” He managed to continue through the hard breaths. “She changed my life, she made my life worthwhile, and when you smile…” Aaron cupped her face and blinked new tears back as he saw them begin to fall from her eyes. “I know a part of her lives on, I know I can go on.”

A strangled sob ripped itself out of her throat and the dam inside her broke, setting loose salty tears, as she threw herself into his arms, burying her face in his shirt. He rocked back and forth and continued, knowing she’d always found his voice comforting.

“You have come of age with our young nation, we bleed and fi-” His voice trembled and he cleared his throat. “Sometimes it seems that’s all we do, but you and I will build a strong foundation. And I’ll be here for you; the way is clear for you to blow us all away. Someday, someday. Yeah, you will blow us  _ all  _ away.”

Theodosia cried harder.

* * *

 

**Philip-Long-Stockings:** Pops just told me about your mom and why you haven’t been at school in the last few days, and I want to offer my condolences and say that I am very sorry for your loss.

* * *

 

Aaron’s hand was on her shoulder, and Theodosia looked at the ground, silently letting the tears fall, as people passed, offering their condolences.

It was a nice ceremony, as far as she could tell, she was sure her mom would’ve at least been happy with it.

The Hamilton’s were there, all seven of them, Eliza looking mournful, her slightly swollen belly showing through her dress.

They stopped in front of Aaron and Theodosia, and Alexander shook Aaron’s hand, speaking in a quiet voice. Eliza kneeled next to Theodosia, and she still didn’t look up.

“Hi Theo, it’s been awhile, hasn’t it?” Theodosia hated small talk.

“It has, indeed, Mrs Hamilton-Schuyler.”

She heard the older woman sigh, murmured something sympathetic and take the hands of her five year-olds, John Church and James Alexander (“The Twins,” Philip called them). Alexander Jr and Angie murmured something along the same lines, looking bored and confused, passing quickly.

And then Philip was there and for once in the last two weeks, there was a ray of sun shining through the clouds. “Hey Theo,” He all-but whispered. “Everyone at school misses you.”

“Don’t lie, Philip.”

“Oh, you got me there. Alright,  _ I  _ miss you. You didn’t answer my text and I was worried.” She finally looked up. His eyes were the same earnest grey as always, and she felt a smile tugging at her lips.

“I was busy,” She replied. “Funeral’s are hard to plan when there’s only two people to plan it.”

His smile fell a little, and she felt him brush her hand with his. “I’ll see you later, Theo.”

And, she wasn’t quite expecting it, but he leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek.

Theo blushed lightly and he hurried after his family.

The first real smile in days was on her lips, if only a small one, but her father noticed.

“The Hamilton boy has taken a liking to you.” It was one of the most normal conversations they’d had since her mother had gotten sick.

“He’s my best friend.” Aaron chuckled, lightly, quietly, squeezing her shoulder comfortingly.

“Alright, sweetheart.”

The funeral continued, and though it was still a small, sad affair, she felt like a little of the weight that had been on her shoulders was gone, and that was enough.

 

 

 

****Fin.** **

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is @nose-coffee, check me out, leave me a prompt, or comment on my fic, because comments give me life. Thanks for reading!


End file.
